Siri Tachi
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 55 BBY | thuiswereld = | master = Adi Gallia | padawans = Ferus Olin | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 20 BBY | rang = Jedi Knight | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Blond | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Siri & Adi Gallia Siri Tachi was een Jedi Knight tijdens de laatste decennia van de Jedi Order en de Galactic Republic. Ze was de Padawan van Adi Gallia. Biografie Tachi was twee jaar jonger dan Obi-Wan Kenobi, maar toch trainde ze vaak met hem mee. De relatie tussen Siri en Obi-Wan was altijd was gespannen. Zo noemde ze hem een schande voor alle Padawans tijdens het Medila/Daan conflict, maar hielp ze hem later om Xanatos infiltratie in de Jedi Temple uit te zoeken. Niet lang daarna werd Siri door Adi Gallia als haar Padawan gekozen. Samen vervoegden ze Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi op verschillende missies. Siri was een ongeduldige Padawan, maar na haar avonturen met Obi-Wan leerde ze om geduld te oefenen. Siri en Obi-Wan beseften pas later dat ze gevoelens voor elkaar begonnen te krijgen toen ze een jongen genaamd Talesan Fry op Cirrus moesten beschermen voor Bounty Hunters. Toen ze met Fry in een grot moesten schuilen op Quadrant Seven werden hun gevoelens groter en toen ze later dreigden neer te storten in een schip beseften ze dat ze verliefd waren. Na de missie sprak Obi-Wan over het probleem met Qui-Gon Jinn en Yoda. Obi-Wan en Siri besloten om hun liefde te vergeten. Dit leidde tot een afstandsrelatie. Na de Battle of Naboo werd Siri door Gallia afgestoten als Padawan en verliet Siri de Jedi Order om de slavendrijver Krayn te vervoegen als Zora. Later zou blijken dat Siri opzettelijk als geheim agente de organisatie had vervoegd. Samen met Anakin Skywalker kon Siri de slavenorganisatie opdoeken. Hierna werd Siri een Jedi Knight en koos ze Ferus Olin als haar Padawan. Samen met Obi-Wan en Anakin gingen ze op verschillende missies waar ze Jenna Zan Arbor en Granta Omega bekampten. Nadat Padawan Darra Thel-Tanis overleed besloot Ferus Olin om de Jedi Order te verlaten aangezien hij zich schuldig voelde voor de dood van Thel-Thanis. Siri zou na Olin geen Padawan meer aannemen. Ze werkte regelmatig voor Nym en de Lok Revenants in opdracht van de Jedi. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis hielp Siri samen met Adi Gallia om de schepen van de Jedi en de Republic te beschermen in de ruimte zodat er veilig kon worden geland. Na Geonosis trok Siri naar Kamino om de verschijning van de Slave I te onderzoeken. Boba Fett kon haar echter ontlopen. Uiteindelijk vervoegde Siri opnieuw Obi-Wan, Anakin en Padmé Amidala op Genian. Daar moesten ze een mechanisme verkrijgen om codes te kraken dat was ontwikkeld door Talesan Fry die jaren eerder door Siri en Obi-Wan was beschermd geweest. Deze ontmoeting deed herinneringen opwaaien, maar nadat Fry de plannen aan de Republic had gegeven, werden ze opnieuw aangevallen door Magus, een Bounty Hunter die hen jaren eerder ook had geprobeerd om te doden en die Fry’s ouders had vermoord. Padmé en Siri gingen rechtstreeks achter Magus aan. Siri kon zijn starfighter infiltreren wat resulteerde in een crash. Toen Obi-Wan, Fry en Anakin het schip vonden, was Siri dodelijk gewond nadat Magus haar had neergeschoten. Siri schonk Obi-Wan een kristal dat opwarmde dat ze had overgehouden van hun eerste missie met Fry. Kenobi kon zich op tijd bedwingen om Magus niet te doden. Anakin besloot achteraf voor zichzelf dat Obi-Wan niet echt van Siri hield aangezien hij Magus spaarde. Obi-Wan concludeerde dat hij kon leven met Siri’s dood, maar hij dacht regelmatig aan haar, zelfs toen hij op Tatooine verbleef. Bron *Siri Tachi in de Databank *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Jedi Apprentice *Jedi Quest *Jedi Quest (Comic) *Secrets of the Jedi category:Mensen category:Jedi Knights